


Leaving Is Easy

by MagikalWordHerald



Series: Green Skys Ahead [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Powerpuff Girls, Recess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinelli gets black mailed into ditching the Recess crowed. Why? Because read it then find out that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Edited. Hopefully for the better. *Thumbs Up Goofy Grin*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day anybody reading this. I have realized i have been setting my chapters out wrong, so I've deleted the other works which meant i lost views and kudos and comments... *sigh   
> but at least its sorted. yay.

Spinelli glared out in front, the four girls stood before her sniggering.  
“You know you’ve only made it worse for yourself.” Ashley A smiled in a way that set her teeth on edge. The rest of the Ashleys agreed.  
“I ain’t scared of ya. I’ll dish whatever ya give double back!” Spinelli clenched her fists at her sides, her words were more bravado than she felt and they knew it.  
“Oh I’m sure you’ll try Spinelli.” Ashley A continued. “But what we have will ruin you, and your little click. We don’t even need to do anything.” She shrugged and held out her hand to Ashley B who placed the small book on her waiting palm. “Here.” Ashley A threw it at Spinelli who fumbled and let it drop. They sniggered again.  
“Why you giving it back?” She was confused at the turn of events, but even so hope crept in. Maybe they hadn’t meant it.  
“Oh don’t worry,” Ashley A smirked as Spinelli’s hope crumbled, “we kept the important bits.”  
“And we made copies too.” Ashley Q piped up then sniggered behind her hands.  
Spinelli could feel anger well up, but as it reached her mind all she could concentrate on were the tears prickling the sides of her eyes. She fought to keep them back, barely winning.  
“We don’t like you Spinelli, and you know it.” The sneer on the head Ashleys’ face could only be described as revulsion. “We also Hate the fact that you’re an Ashley.” She hissed her real name like a snake, then curled her lips in disgust.  
“What do you want?” Spinellis’ voice quacked.  
“We want you...” Ashley Q started then stopped when Ashley A looked back in annoyance at having her moment interrupted. “...Sorry.”  
“We want you to stop hanging out with your friends.”  
“What?” Spinellis’ frown deepened, more uncertainty, more fear. “That’s dumb, I won’t do that.” She shook her head violently.  
“Oh yes you will Spinelli. You’ll stop hanging with them or they get to see the pages we took.”  
“And made copies of.” Ashley Q, T and B all nodded enthusiastically.  
Spinelli stared each one of the Ashleys down, daring them to fight her just so she could do something, anything. But they wouldn’t, they had her, she lost. 

Spinelli lost.

She nodded her head and turned to face any other direction but theirs.  
“Oh and just so we’re clear, we don’t want you acting like a hero to those little kids anymore, I mean we wouldn’t want them catching whatever it is you have.” Ashley A started laughing and her minions joined in as they walked away.  
As she watched them go, tears slid down her face.  
Why did she have to be a freak?

**********************************************************************************

It was graduation day and Spinelli sat alone on the bleachers. Her family hadn’t been able to make it, but she didn’t mind at first, but listening to the noises in the parking lot had set off a pang of regret and heartache at not having someone to share this day with.  
It had been surprisingly easy to do what the Ashleys’ had “requested” that day four years ago. Thinking back, avoiding T.J and the crew had only been tough for the first two weeks or so, but she was Spinelli and Spinelli could do anything she put her mind to.  
Except fight the Ashleys’.  
Who, of course, had turned out to be the most popular girls in high school and for the most part had left her alone. She sighed deeply, the blue graduation gown itched and the hat made her head sweat. It sucked, much like her school career.  
She smiled half heartedly at the idea of finally being away from school and all those crappy people she hated so much. The ones who made fun of her for being a loner, the ones who teased her for being smarter that most of the dumb dumbs in her grade and the ones who called her mannish after she had knocked their teeth out for calling her weird.  
Somebody cleared their throat behind her and when she turned she saw T.J., her ex comrade in arms leader of the Recess Gang, wave lightly at her. He approached slowly when she made no move to leave and sat down beside her.  
“Hey.”  
“…hey...”  
They sat in silence.  
“umm... Happy graduation Spinelli.”  
“Thanks.” She sighed inwardly. “You too.”  
Silence settled over them once again.  
“Weird hey?” T.J. broke it again. She nodded and mumbled yes in reply. It was weird, graduating, being so called adults ready for the working world.  
“Kind of feels like yesterday when we were all... you know, together.” T.J. smiled in remembering. Spinelli scowled. The only thing she really remembered like it was yesterday was being blackmailed by the Ashleys.  
But she grunted and nodded anyway in agreement. T.J. exhaled loudly and got up.  
“Well, I hope life treats you good Spinelli. Maybe one day we’ll all be friends again.” He gave the T.J. shrug, hands in his own pockets. “Who knows, see ya around Spinelli.”  
Spinelli smiled lightly nodded and said cheers. Watching as he walked off towards the group that had still somehow managed to stay together through everything.  
Life hadn’t been fair to her for awhile now, but she was used to it. Kind of. 

**********************************************************************************

Her blue gown hung over the swivel chair, the poor excuse of a graduation hat lay on the bed along with her certificate, already forgotten as she browsed the mostly empty desktop on her computer. She sighed, wondering when her parents would be back from visiting her brother in Canada. The mouse pointer moved lazily across the screen clicking on email. She never got email worth reading but she always checked, kind of habit she guessed.  
“... email from casino... yay I won money... meh... email from brother saying...” she paused clicked and read the email out loud to herself. “Hey sis... mom dad.... longer... 2 weeks.... congrats graduating... grown up... urgh... blah blah.” She replied quickly saying thanks and asked if her parents planned on sending more money as she was almost out of cat food and toilet paper.  
“... click… sent... Oh yay, more money won... ooh I’m a millionaire... Viagra enlarge your dong... no thanks...pass this forward or you’ll die... no...your account needs to be upgraded... ok... group mail...” She paused and frowned, “Lilo? Huh? Wasn’t that the Hawaiian kid? How’d she get my email?” Spinelli opened the email, took note of the fact that the kid had somehow found all of the gangs email, and read it out loud.

“Hey guys.  
Don’t know if you remember me that well. I’m Lilo that girl from Hawaii. You helped me stop everybody from being all vacation like and whatever because of my “pet” and I have a weird looking “dog”.  
Ok seriously if you don’t remember then you need to get your brains checked. It was awesome and Gretchen you rocked. Thanks again.  
Anyway. I’ve tried contacting a bunch of other people for help, but maybe they think its spam I don’t know, but I kind of wanted to warn you, ok not warn but, you know say be careful or keep an eye peeled, cause some craze shits been going on here and I think it might spread. And I don’t really know if you guys can help. Urgh. Anyway, just be careful or whatever.  
Lilo.  
Urgababda!! And Stitch.” 

“...Ok... well that’s not weird. At all.” Spinelli closed the email, frowned and then thought nothing more of it as Captain Scratch-a-lot decided now was the best time for a sneak attack on her certificate.  
“Ahh NO!! NO!! Don’t do that!” She got up and ran after him, out her room and down the passage way, helplessly watching as he batted the certificate with his sharp claws. 

After a good fifteen minutes of attempting to corner Captain Scratch-a-lot, Spinelli gave up and decided her hunger was more pressing than her documented above average pass rates. Staring into the fridge she sighed as she realised she’d been putting off the shopping for food for the past two days. Two gherkins swam about in a jar next to a half a carton of black current juice surrounded by nothing else.  
She walked over to the kitchen cabinet; there the cereal boxes spoke of hollow promises as she shook each one. She reached inside the one with the most potential, Chocolate Choco Crunch, the pathetically empty packet of the box crinkled as she pulled out a dusty handful of chocolate nonsense and shoved it in her mouth. Cereal dust snuck to the back of her throat, causing her to inhale sharply then cough everything back up onto the floor. She stared at the still extremely dry cereal whilst attempting to regain her breath.  
Captain scratch-a-lot had followed the noise, pointedly stared at Spinelli as tears from chocking welled up in her eyes then proceeded to eat the breakfast.  
“Well…” Spinelli swallowed, “at least I fed you. Kind of, you shouldn’t eat that… never mind. Take out for me it is then, and shopping tomorrow. I promise.” Looking down at him she shrugged, hoping chocolate wasn’t as bad for cats as it was for dogs. “I need to make you eat healthier foods, you’re fat.”  
She then dug into her emergency funds, her back pocket, pocket. The pocket within the pocket contained at least enough for some pizza and a cool drink. And hopefully enough for tomorrows much needed shopping. 

Night had begun its slow creep across the neighbourhood when she left the house. Oddly enough everything felt the same as it had before. She didn’t feel anymore adult or knowledgeable about life or its mysteries. It was disappointing, but it wasn’t anything to cry over. Spinelli just guessed that high school was a big fat lie and didn’t prepare you for life, hopefully, otherwise everything really sucked and people were horrible.  
She heard a thump thump of heavy bass music behind her as she walked, but chose to ignore it, she didn’t like that song anyway. The car with the heavy bass drove slowly by then stopped, the dark tinted window slid down to reveal Ashley A, her jock of a meat head boyfriend, still wearing his shades, behind the wheel.  
“Oh hey Spinelli!” Every single time that girl said her name it sent chills up and down Spinellis’ spine. “I was like totally looking for you today!”  
“Why?” Spinelli clenched her jaw as she watched Ashley A climb out and walk slowly towards her, holding a folder full of papers.  
“Here.” Ashley held out the folder.  
“What is it?”  
“You know. The stuff.” Spinelli glared at Ashley, her mind drawing blank at her cryptic words. “That we took from your diary. Remember.” She drew the word remember out as if speaking to a child.  
Spinelli gingerly reached out and took the folder. Maybe Ashley A had found the knowledge of life’s mysteries and grown up?  
“Bobby found it the other day, asked me if I was like totally lesbian-ing for Gretchen or something in middle school. I was like so embarrassed, I completely forgot I had that. I looked at it and decided I didn’t think we should keep such gross shit anymore, so we’re giving it back.” Spinelli looked back at the car and saw people shaped outlines.  
“Ok well ciao, Spinelli. Enjoy life. We’re gonna go party now. GRADUATION!” Ashley cheered as she ran back to the car laughing. Seemingly laughing away the worst years of Spinellis’ life, in a split second.  
Nothing.  
That’s what Spinelli felt as the car tore away down the road. She felt nothing as she looked down at the rough doodle of her and Gretchen kissing with notes of gooey love confessions. She felt nothing as she walked towards the pizza joint ordered one large extra cheesy Hawaiian, one extra cheesy Pepperoni pizza and a large bottle of coke. She felt nothing as she walked back home awkwardly holding the pizzas, coke and her fragile confessions. She felt nothing and somehow saw even less, missing a green arch of light plummet from seemingly nowhere in the sky.


	2. When it's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more happens and some shopliffting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorting everything out.

Her blankets lay crumbled up beneath her, as she willed herself to stop thinking and go to sleep, but morning light crept into her room showing her that the battle was useless. She drew the blanket up over her face and shut her eyes as tightly as she could manage, but the warmth of the morning sun was ever brighter.  
“Aahh... OKAY! Geeze really.” She sat up quickly, her eyes still shut tight. A husky meow greeted her. Reaching out she found he’s head and petted him roughly in greeting. “Mornin’. Did you make me breakfast? With bacon and eggs?” Captain scratch-a-lot purred happily in response. “No? Oh well pizza for breakfast it is.” Her eyes creaked open as she swung herself heavily out of bed. The husky meow followed her down the passage way and into the kitchen. The pizza boxes and large bottle of coke stood on the table and caused Spinelli to frown. She could have sworn she put them away before shambling off to bed last night. Reaching for the boxes and lifting the lids, cause her heart to sink. Had she really been so out of it last night that she didn’t remember almost finishing two whole pizzas? One slice of each remained and set her stomach grumbling. Sighing loudly she took both slices threw them on a plate and stuck them in the microwave for one minute on a low setting, then left to find some fluffy sock.  
She heard the ping of the microwave as it stopped. She decided against going back to the kitchen immediately and let it ping repeatedly as she changed. Eventually after approximately eight very loud spread out pings she wandered back into the kitchen and ate her two very lonely pieces of pizza slowly at the kitchen table, feeling horribly unsatisfied afterwards. She didn’t even have coffee.

It took two hours for Spinelli to fix her hair, brush her teeth, find shoes, tell Captain she was off to buy his food, count money and work her way through the house making sure everything was locked before she made her way to the to the mall on her tiny orange scooter, she could’ve walked, but honestly she didn’t wish for a repeat of yesterday. A mental list ran through her head as she parked next to an old Honda, its one tire reaching over the line of the car bay and into the bike bay. “Your bad at parking Honda driver.” She mumbled to herself as she replaced her helmet with her orange beanie. Coffee, milk, bread, toilet paper, cat food, butter and a vain hope that she had enough money. It was still ridiculously early and a Saturday so the number of early morning shoppers, which was almost ten if Spinelli counted correctly, pleased her immensely. She grabbed a hand basket and slowly began her foraging shuffle and mental calculations. Coffee. Check and on special. She smiled as she placed the glass jar of coffee in the basket. Next aisle milk. Check. She grabbed two, she could freeze one until she was done with the other. Next up bread. She paused and looked at the selection, should she be healthy and try some whole wheat or stick with the classic white bread. As she pondered the merits of both and compared prices a cold blast of air shot by her and caused her to shiver.  
“Urgh, so cold.” She looked around for the source of the offending breeze but couldn’t find anything. She shrugged inwardly and decided that white bread won the fight, mainly because it fell into her price range.  
As she walked down the main aisle searching for her next shopping target her eyes fell upon a suspicious looking figure wearing a hoody. A hoody that seemed very similar to the one her brother loved but had left behind when he moved to Canada. She didn’t think much more of it and carried on finally finding the toilet paper, which was unfortunately not on special, which made her wonder if she really needed it.  
Of course she needed it. She got the smallest and the cheapest pack and placed it awkwardly on top of everything. She was running low on funds so she decided she didn’t need butter but cat food was a must, otherwise Captain scratch-a-lot would live up to his name. She found the pet aisle and began her search. Deciding that dry pellets would go further than the wet food she picked up the mid priced pack, thought better of placing it in the basket then turned to head towards the check out, hoping she had everything and enough money. Across from her, walking slowly into the opposite aisle, the familiar hoody reached out crabbed a roll of gauze and a roll of what looked like sticky plasters and stuffed it quickly into their pockets. Spinelli frowned in disagreement at this persons’ lack of respect for the law, but her thoughts were quickly quelled when they turned around in surprise and caught her eye. A pale, dirty, green eyed, dark haired girl stared at her. She then smiled roguishly, winked and disappeared in a light blur of cold air.  
An alarm sounded further down, and Spinelli just stood there, blinking in disbelief.

She stood outside in the parking lot in a bit of a daze after having purchased her goods, frowning through the entire process, those few items now lay snugly in the scooter compartment she sat down on. She popped her helmet on and started the engine, slowly puttering home lost in thought, wondering if sleep deprivation could cause vivid hallucinations. It was still reasonably early morning when she arrived home, the incident not as persistent in her mind anymore pushed back even further as she was greeted by an excited meow and incessant purring as she unpacked the small amount of shopping that eaten away what money her parents had left her with.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Spinelli grabbed his bowl cut open the packet and filled the bowl with his much deserved breakfast. Placing the bowl back down Captain greedily plunged for the bowl and began gobbling up as much as he could at once. “Well I’m glad someone’s having a good day to day. Just don’t puke okay.” She stroked him from head to tail then proceeded to place everything in their rightful home. She chucked the plastic bags in a drawer, made herself a cup of coffee then ambled to her room and switched on her PC. It whirred to life as she sipped the hot beverage, forgetting that hot stuff was hot, and burnt her tongue.  
“Oh fuucckk…. Aaahhhh…” Tears welled up in her eyes as she allowed the burnt muscle to escape her mouth and seek help from the cool air which it didn’t seem to do. Jumping up she ran to the bathroom adjacent from her and shoved her mouth under the cold tap.  
“….uuuhh…. ow….” The water splattered onto her face and over her tongue. She cursed herself and the water as it leaked over her closed eyes. Eventually after a good long while she lifted her head up and gazed into the mirror, taking a peek at what she thought would be a huge red welt in the centre of her tongue, which to her disappointment, wasn’t there.  
Her face then angered her even more when she looked at it. She remembered yesterday, the doodle and words scribbled neatly across the page she was given back. If she hadn’t taken that stupid book to school, if she hadn’t felt the way she did, if she wasn’t such a freak in the first place she imagined how different her life would’ve been.  
She would’ve been with TJ and she would’ve been happy with her friends, but no she had to screw that up and got all weird and liked a girl.  
“God dammed shit.”  
She shouted loudly and stormed out of the bathroom and almost missed her brothers’ empty room door close lightly. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinelli didn't close the window, the captain gets insulted and OMG ITS BUTTERCUP!

She did a double take, assumed the worst, then chalked it up to the wind. But she closed the windows in there hadn’t she? Now she had to check. She silently walked up to the door, paused then pushed lightly at it. The door hooked slightly but swung open with relative ease, and she found herself staring at his empty bed and four car posters, narrowing her eyes she walked in looking left, she noticed the one window was a little less than closed. She swore again at herself and strode quickly to shut it, wondering how she could have missed it in the first place. Captain meowed loudly from behind, obviously having followed her in, causing her to jump and turn around in fright. Her brothers orange hoody twitched at the same time from behind the door. Captain continued to meow and then proceeded to rub himself on the now still hoody that had somehow gotten itself a pair of legs. Spinellis’ eyes and brain seemed to have miss communicated somewhere. Hoodies don’t grow legs.  
“Stupid cat.” The hoody sounded like a girl. Hoodies don’t talk either. Why was her brain making static noises, why was she replying to the hoody.  
“Don’t insult the Captain.” Spinelli had a reflex for defending even if it wasn’t the best time to do so. The animated hoody with legs attached snorted in amusement, then turned round to reveal the dirty girl with the sneaky smile. Spinellis eyes went large in her head, her burnt tongue sat uselessly in her mouth, her thoughts revolving around the fact that it would have been easier if the hoody had come alive, than this, an intruder in her house. Now she had to call the police and she didn’t feel like that this early in the morning, even though she probably should. Although there were a few problems she faced, her phone was in her room, there wasn’t a landline in this one and the hoody thief, with the sneaky grin, was by the door. Maybe she could just walk to her room calmly, and if this girl had an issue she’s sure she could take her on. They were about the same height and it didn’t look like this girl had a lot of meat on her. Her mind flopped about, calculating as best it could.

“I… uhh, ate your pizza.” The hoody girl stood there awkwardly at a loss for what to say. “Sorry.” Then shrugged and looked at the cat.  
“… oh …” Captain meowed again then jumped up onto the empty bed and began to clean himself with enthusiasm.  
“I’m just… I’m just going to go to my room-bathroom; I’m going to the bathroom. Excuse me.” Spinelli walked forward slowly as close as she could to the bed whilst keeping her eye on the stranger in her brothers room. In her house. The girl nodded. Then frowned as Spinelli picked up the pace two steps away from the door.  
“Hey…. Hey!”  
Spinelli was out the door and in her room, with her finger tips an inch away from her phone when an orange sleeve and hand connected with her shoulder and brought her to a halt.  
“Please don’t call the police or something.” The girls pitch black hair, a bit longer than shoulder length, flicked out on either side of her head making her seem a bit comical. Her grass green eyes pleaded as she now held onto her sleeve. “I swear I’ll leave, just don’t call anyone. Please.” They stood like this a moment longer, Spinelli sussing out the situation.  
“Leave the jacket.” The girl nodded at her request and peeled off her brothers jacket slowly, revealing a tight form fitting black and green spandex suit cut off at the sleeves, and a heavily damaged left arm which she seemed to move slowly. Spinelli had a weird mixture of confusion and concern plastered on her face.  
“I’m going to take these though.” She dug in hoodies pockets and pulled out the gauze and plasters. “Thanks… for the pizza.” She smiled as she handed the jacket over to Spinelli with her good arm, then turned to leave.  
Spinelli internally mumbled some random insults at herself; something about always concerning herself with others troubles, then opened her mouth and asked. “Shouldn’t you go to a hospital?”  
“Nah, I’m good thanks.” Typically, just after having uttered those words, the hoody thief in spandex bumped into door frame, swore like a sailor and swung out with her good arm, leaving behind a decent sized crack in the painted wood. “Sorry about that, could you… just give me a second.” She hunkered down half in the passage half in Spinellis’ room and clutching her arm, all this while Spinelli just stood there holding the jacket she was sure smelt like blood. Opening it up, she found a stain the size of a small dog.  
“Uhh… you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?”  
“…nope…” the girls voice squeaked.  
“I think you need a doctor or a nurse or someone with medical knowledge.”  
“…I’m fine thanks…” she fell over on her side, into the passage way, “ I just need like, a nap or something.” Her eyes shut and her breathing steadied. Spinelli, stood and watched until she was certain she wasn’t dreaming up this entire scenario, as the spandex suit changed colour and became a green tank top and knee high skirt with a black waist band.  
“Ok… what the fuck


	4. You'll see something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinelli panics a lot and the Recess crowd arrives.

She was bleeding. She was bleeding on her bed. There was a random stranger who had broken into her house, ate her pizza, drank her coke, ‘borrowed’ her brothers hoody, stole from the store and had clothes that changed by themselves, bleeding on her bed.  
She had put the stranger on her bed after struggling for half an hour, stranger had slurred something about flowers and bubbles, then continued to be passed out. Stranger had also insisted on no hospital or police, even though she was a thief who was bleeding on Spinellis’ bed.  
Spinelli paced, her cell gripped tightly in her hand. She should call the hospital, but… the way hoody thief had reacted to the idea of the hospital made her hesitate as she brought up the dial screen. Was this girl a wanted criminal? Maybe she was wanted by a criminal like in those movies when the good guys get hurt? Maybe she was delirious and by she, she meant both of them.  
Why was she not calling the police.  
Captain waltzed in and sat by the bed staring at Spinelli, then at the intruder, then at Spinelli again and she couldn’t help but feel judged by his yellow green eyes.  
“What do I do Captain?”She kneeled down before him fully expecting more weird shit to happen, like maybe he would have advice for her. But he didn’t. He was just a cat.  
The girl however was obviously not just a girl, but she was still bleeding on her bed and the bleeding didn’t seem to be slowing down. Spinelli stared at the girl, then the Captain and then back down at her phone. She flicked through to the numbers she could never bring herself to delete or forget selecting one she pressed dial, hoping her call would be answered.  
It rang five times before it was answered.

“Spinelli?”  
“…Hey… Mikey…”  
“Hey.”  
“….”  
“….”  
“Hey Mikey?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Your did a first aid course with Gus last year right?”  
“Two actually, I did the Level one beginners course and then did Level two, although I did study a bit for the Pre-Hospital Emergency care course too, but only in theory didn’t do practical. Why?”  
“Oh… cool.”  
“… uhh yeah cool…?”  
“Hey Mikey?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do you know how to… uh treat… like uh… wounds that won’t stop bleeding and stuff?”  
“What?”  
“Like if someone was like bleeding from their chest or something?”  
“WHAT? Has something happened? Are you okay? Hold on…. Guys it Spinelli I think she’s in trouble…”  
“Mikey! Mikey!”  
“Yeah… she’s on the phone now!!”  
“MIKEY!”  
“Hold on Spinelli, we’ll be right there!!”  
“MIKEY WAIT!”  
“Your house right?”  
“Ya but-“  
“We’ll be right there.”  
“Mikey!”

The other end of the phone beeped in response.  
“…Great…” Spinelli looked up from her phone and at the bleeding thief once more. “Urgh… I should ‘ave called the ambulance.” She got up and resumed her pacing, now worrying for an entirely new reason. Who would be arriving at her door besides Mikey? Gus? Vince? TJ? Gretchen? Did she pack away that stupid folder? Yes, yes she did. First chance she gets after all this craze is done, she’d burn it. Not now though, she had to get through whatever was happening first.  
What was happening?  
“Oh fuck.” She stopped and stared at the floor, there was blood there to. “I seriously should have called the police and the ambulance… what if she dies… OMG… SHE COULD DIE FUCKFUCKFUCK.”  
She paced some more, looked at the blood, looked at the cat, looked at the probably half dead girl on her bed then looked at her phone. Her fingers had just pressed nine one, when the front door bell went off followed by frantic knocking.  
“Oh fuckfuckfuck… shit.”  
“Spinelli!”  
She walked quickly to the door phone still in hand, took a deep breath and yanked the door open, only to be engulfed by to meaty hands twisting her every which way.  
“Mikey! Mikey!” Mikey stopped spinning Spinelli around and looked behind him. Gus adjusted his glasses as he spoke again. “I don’t think Spinellis’ hurt or bleeding, but there is blood on her hand though, so…” Gus looked questioningly at her. He’d really grown into himself the past four years, more confident and certain, not the same kid she knew in elementary school.  
She straightened herself out as Mikey let go of her arms, his face equally as expectant as Gus’s incomplete question.  
“…Uhh… she’s in my… bedroom.”  
Mikey ran forward, Gus followed at a slower pace, waiting for Spinelli to snap out of it and follow to.  
“Just so you know, Mikey called everyone on the way up.” He her gave a wry smile which she did not return. “You must have been really stuck if you called us for help.”  
“Yeah…”  
They entered her room; Mikey was already kneeling by the bed doing his best to examine the unconscious girl. The spot where the blood had been coming from had soaked her bedding.  
“Oh god. What happened to her?”  
Mikey snapped on a pair of disposable gloves, and made to lift up the tank top to get a better look, but as soon as his hands touched the material, a green explosion of light shot out, throwing him backwards a few feet onto his backside.  
“Uh…?”  
“That’s…?”  
“What?”  
*Protocol five initiated. Stasis mode active. Low batter function. Re routing power.*

There was silence as they watched her seemingly good arm lose its life like quality, no longer flesh but metal with a wrist band that announced protocols and covered her body in what could only be described as a ‘Superhero styled’ outfit.   
“You shouldn’t leave your door open like that Spinel-Whoa…” T.J. stood in the hallway with Gretchen and Vince. “What is that.”  
“I have no fucking idea.”


End file.
